


Which Witch

by Goober



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, Domestic, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Living Together, Magic, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober/pseuds/Goober
Summary: The suburbs are for families and elderly hermits with no one to talk to but their cats. They, as it turns out, are also for a group of six polyamorous nightmares living in a four bedroom house.





	1. Meet The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just want all my children to live together in one slightly dysfunctional polyglot unit so I will write it my damn self  
> Tags will be updated as chapters are posted, rating may go up only to mature but there is nothing explicit or anything sexual besides jokes

It started innocently enough. 

The suggestion came while Rey had her partners over for dinner; with her setting the table while Phasma stirred the crockpot of chili. Phasma turns to watch her girlfriend, smiling to herself as she watches Rey place the plates in a particular way, making sure the forks were all in line with the middle of their napkins.

“Sweetheart,” Phasma says, coming to rest behind her girlfriend before wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s arms. “I think we should introduce our partners.”

She can feel Rey stiffen in her arms, and she rests her chin in Rey’s hair. It’s no secret that she’s been seeing someone, not while Rey is seeing two other people as well. When they first opened up the relationship and entertained the idea of polyamory it was with the understanding that they already had other people in mind.

“It would be good,” Rey says, sounding unconvinced.

“I know you’re apprehensive, but it’s been almost a year. I don’t think he’s going anywhere, and I would like you to meet him.”

Rey considers this. “Should we all get together? Us, Poe, Finn, and him?”

“And his partner.”

“You’ve been planning this,” Rey teases.

“I might have.” Phasma gently turns her girlfriend around and places a kiss on her forehead. “I just want this to go well, Sunshine.”

Phasma can see the thoughts as they cross Rey’s face, she’s always been an open book. “I do too.” She still doesn’t sound convinced, her anxiety clear in the way she teethes at her bottom lip. She sighs when Phasma reaches up to worm her lip from between her teeth, running her thumb along the redness. “Alright, you’re right. We should all get together — I need to meet him.”

“How does Thursday at 1pm sound?”

“You  _ have _ been planning this,” Rey laughs, punching her girlfriend’s arm lightly. “I’ll clear my schedule.”

Phasma bends a little to catch her lips in a kiss, smiling into it as she feels Rey loop her arms around her neck. “Thank you, Sunshine.”

 

It was easy enough for them all to get together. But now that they were all  _ here _ it was an entirely different story.

Their circular table is near the back of the restaurant, a chain breakfast-slash-brunch place that was close enough to their respective areas and fit into their schedules. Despite all living in Chicago, they were rather spread out across the city.

Phasma sits between Rey and Poe, with Hux on Poe’s right, and their new arrival Kylo between Poe and Finn, with Finn on Rey’s right. They ordered their dishes about fifteen minutes ago, but the conversation died another five before that. No one could quite figure out how seating arrangements worked, but no one is complaining.

“Is your name really Kylo Ren?” Phasma asks, directing her attention onto Kylo. All at once she feels the tension in the air dissipate as someone cracks the ice.

“No,” both Kylo and Poe answer in unison.

There’s a collective brow raised among the group before Poe, who until this point had been making cranes out of the wrappers of his sugar packets, answers. “We knew each other in High School,” he offers, “up until he had to move Senior year.”

“I went to live with my uncle,” Kylo picks at his nails at the table, and Phasma sees Hux’s eyes narrow. “My given name is Ben Solo, but it wasn’t a good fit. I’m an art student, about to graduate, actually.”

“Isn’t making an artist name a little pretentious?” Rey asks before she can clearly stop herself.

Poe snickers into his tea, and Hux gives a small nod, before Kylo glares at her. “Oh, like you’re not pretentious only going by your first name. ‘Oh I’m Rey, just Rey.’” His voice goes an octave higher, but really it’s the nasal tone he adopts to mock her voice that has Phasma rolling her eyes.

“Guys,” Finn sighs.

“I’m just saying, it’s pretentious.” Rey folds her arms over her chest, surprisingly not giving into the taunt.

They’re spared any further discussion as their trays arrive. The minute his plate is sat in front of him Kylo angrily cuts into his pancakes. Phasma catches Hux pinch the bridge of his nose, and she smirks.

“What do you do, Hux?” Poe asks.

“I run my own business,” Hux answers evenly.

“What kind of business?” Poe tries to worm more out of him, but Phasma already knows the answer before Hux has the chance to voice it.

“Private business.”

In the six months she’s gotten to know him past their previous three months of strictly sex Hux has very rarely given out anything personal. He’s a steel trap of information, and no matter how incessantly she pries, he doesn’t give up anything without a fight. The fact that he gave a vague answer at all is a good sign.

“We should probably stop beating around the reason we’re here,” Phasma says after a few minutes of quiet eating, and everyone turns their attention on her. “When Rey and I first started this, we weren’t sure how well it would go. And now it is going very well. It’s good for us to all be in communication, and to get to know one another.”

There are a few nods, but there’s room for discussion here.

“If we’re going to make this work, we don’t have to all get along all the time, but we should try to be open. Which is why we’re doing this today.” Phasma finishes her point with a bite of her salad, eyes casting over to Rey.

“If we’re all going to be involved in some way, we need to have some guidelines in place. Two or three people in a group is difficult enough, but we’re looking at six now.” Hux adds in, taking a long drink from his own cup of coffee. “There’s going to be a lot more to work with.” He pauses, “I’m already surprised, I thought I was going to have to sleep with more people than I had already to be part of the communication process.”

“Yeah, but would you still?” Poe asks, as Rey chokes on her water and kicks his shin under the table.

Hux chooses not to answer beyond an uncomfortably long glance at Poe.

“This is good,” Finn adds, “I like this. Talking. Getting together.”

Phasma honestly can’t tell if he’s being sarcastic, but Poe almost elbows Kylo in the face as he reaches over and fondly pats his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Let’s just get some ground work out of the way first, and I can make plans for what areas need to keep in better communication.” Hux suggests, looking at Phasma.

“Rey is my partner,” Phasma starts. “She’s seeing Poe and Finn, who are also partners. I’m seeing you, Hux, and you are seeing Kylo. It’s not much of a shape, but it’s what we have so far.”

“So far,” Poe says, and the group decides it’s better not to engage him. 

Phasma catches Poe looking a little too long at Kylo, but says nothing.

“It’s not that complicated,” Rey says, earning her a slight glare from Hux. Phasma nudges her girlfriend in the side. “It’s not like we’re all getting together in a giant polyglot, we’re just stepping into things. It’s not like we’re moving in together. There’s not much to work on.”

“So far,” Poe echos.

 

Months later, with their collective things packed into the back of a moving truck, they would all come to one of their first unanimous agreements: Poe is almost always right.


	2. I Put A Spell On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a pause, and then, “You cursed me?!”
> 
> “It was an accident!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on an actual experience with my girlfriend

Poe’s been weird all week.

He’s quiet, for one, which isn’t entirely unusual. When he’s high he’s sleepy and soft spoken, but he’s too quiet. When he isn’t quiet he’s snippy, biting his words at everyone. Especially Kylo, which is weirder, considering they’ve been friends since childhood and haven’t had many issues since then despite their conflicting personalities.

“We have to do something, it’s Thursday and he’s not getting any better,” Finn all but pleads with Hux. He starts to put his hands flat on Hux’s desk, but Hux’s narrowed eyes stop him in his tracks. “He’s hardly talking to me, hardly talking to Rey, he can’t look at Kylo for more than five seconds.”

“Can’t blame him for that,” Hux says, leaning back in his desk chair. “Has he mentioned anything new to either of you? Anything that might be bothering him?” Hux hates playing therapist at home, but if he has to, he will.

“I don’t think so.”

“Well, have you asked him?”

“I can’t get close enough to him without him getting snippy,” Finn sighs.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Hux says, waving his hand for Finn to leave his office.

 

It’s not until that night that everything comes to a head, when Poe snaps at Kylo over seemingly nothing.

“The fuck is your problem?!” Kylo bites back, standing from where he was seated at the dinner table. Poe snorts and crosses his arms, dismissing the question. “Uh uh, absolutely not, you cut this out right now or we’re going to have problems.”

“Kylo—” Phasma tries to cut in, before all eyes are on Hux as he calmly stands from the table and motions for Poe to follow him.

Poe kicks away from the table and walks off after Hux to a mix of hushed silence and some whispering between Finn and Rey. “What?”

Hux crosses his arms, leaning against the wall in the next room, waiting. Poe seems to deflate a little after a few moments of silence, before he’s shoving his hands in his pockets and avoiding eye contact.

“Is it something with school?” Hux asks.

“No, my studies are going well,” Poe says, a little terse but not nearly as bad as he had been with Kylo.

“Is it something with someone here?”

“No… I don’t think so?” Poe bites his lip.

“You don’t think so?”

“I mean,” Poe scratches the back of his neck, “I know I’m getting bitter with Kylo, but I don’t know why. I just look at him and it pisses me off.”

“I can share that sentiment,” Hux says.

“You’re dating him,” Poe points out.

“That’s not the point. Is there anything you can think of that might have triggered it?”

“No, not that I know of. It’s … the last time I did something  _ for _ him was Sunday, when I cleaned out his room.” Poe frowns a little.

“You what?” Hux asks.

“It was getting dirty, I was annoyed so I cleaned it. I found his grimoire in the living room and put it back on his shelf so it didn’t get lost, he’s really reckless with his things.”

“How did you know it was his?” Hux is already putting it all together, and so has the shadow in the corner of his eye.

“I opened the cover and his name was on it.” Poe shrugs.

“You read my book?!” Kylo all but shouts, coming around the doorway.

“It’s impolite to eavesdrop,” Hux clicks his tongue, but steps out of the conversation about to happen.

“Yes?” Poe asks, the irritation returning.

“I cursed that book so no one would read it, no wonder you’ve been a dick all week.” Kylo presses the heel of his hand into his forehead.

There’s a pause, and then, “You cursed me?!”

“It was an accident!”

“You cursed him?!” Rey shouts from the next room, and suddenly they’re all gathering in the reading room for the juiciest family drama in weeks.

“I can’t believe you cursed me!” Poe says, always leaning on a flair for the dramatic as he clutches his chest.

“It was. An. Accident,” Kylo tries to defend, but it’s lost on deaf ears.

“You’re going to fix this,” Finn says, frowning hard at Kylo.

“Well, obviously,” Kylo snaps back.

“Get on it,” Rey adds, crossing her arms. “We need Poe back.”

“I can’t believe you cursed me. This house is a nightmare,” Poe says, still dramatic.

Hux can’t argue with that logic. “Well, if anyone needs me — please don’t — I’ll be in my office. Kylo, fix your curse. No one touch Kylo’s things, house rule.”

“Absolutely no one,” Kylo agrees to the glare of at least three people.

“Family meeting adjourned,” Hux sighs, moving past them to walk up the stairs to the quiet of his office.


End file.
